My Princess, My Love
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: Bella is the Princess of the Angels. A big war is going on between her kingdom and the Devil Kingdom, when the situation gets too dangerous, Bella is forced to flee to Earth. What will she find there? Little does she know that she might find her soul mate on Earth...
1. Chapter 1

My Princess, My Love

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. But unfortunately, I'm no ordinary girl. I am the Princess of the Angels. My mother, Queen Renee, is the Queen. My father is King Charlie. There's a big war going on with the Devil Kingdom, and so we are struggling to survive. The royal family has to be protected at all costs. I feel very sorry for those who have to fight, they are risking their lives for us, the royal family.

I was sleeping in my room, when my mother barged into the room, making a lot of noise. I opened my eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"What is going on, Mother?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Isabella, you must flee now. I am sending you to Earth. You cannot stay here any longer, it is not safe. You are going to Forks, Washington. You are already enrolled in Forks High. You will keep your powers, darling, so do not fear. Listen carefully, my dear daughter, if someone of the Devil Kingdom finds you, try to escape, if it is not possible, you attack it, and run. Do you understand, Isabella?" my mother said, her voice was filled with panic.

"Yes, Mother. I understand."

"Good. There is a house and a car for you already. Now get dressed in normal clothes and pack some of your dresses too. Hurry!"

I got dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans, and put on a jacket as well. I got my suitcase and packed some of my clothes and dresses, as well as my personal belongings.

"Mother, I am done." I said.

My mother walked over to me, and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, until she pulled away. She put a set of keys and my car keys on my palms. Then she took off her necklace and put it on my neck.

"Keep this necklace, Isabella. May you stay safe, my daughter. I love you." She said, crying.

"I will, Mother. You stay safe as well, Mother. Tell Father I said goodbye. I love you both." I said, trying not to let my tears overflow.

She smiled, and then she chanted a spell which would allow me to stay on Earth. I suddenly felt dizzy, and I felt a portal swallow me whole. Before it swallowed me completely, I heard my mother speak.

"Go now, my daughter, the Princess. Stay safe, I love you so much, Bella." She said. She actually called me by my preferred name! Then I felt myself travelling through the portal, I hoped that my family and my people would survive this terrifying and gruesome war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After a long while, I felt myself hit the cold, hard ground. Damn, it hurts so much. I'm pretty sure that my bottom will be bruised. I opened my eyes and saw…trees? Wait a minute, TREES?

I looked around, and sure enough, I was in the middle of a forest. I can't believe this. How am I supposed to find my way out now?! I knew where my house was, but I have to get out of this forest to get there.

I stood up, and chose a random direction. I walked towards that direction, and after a few hours, the sun was setting, and I was about to give up. But then, as I walked forwards a bit, I saw a light. Oh good Lord!

I ran towards the direction of the light, and I was greeted by a huge house. No, not house. Mansion seemed like the more appropriate word for it. It had an unbelievable amount of windows, and I think it had about 3 floors. I walked towards the front door, which was made of oak wood. It had fancy designs engraved on it.

I gathered my courage and knocked the door. I hope the people living in this house would be kind enough to give me directions. I waited for someone to answer the door, and a minute later, a pixie-like girl opened the door. She had short black hair sticking out in every direction. I finally looked at her face. I was shocked. She looked so familiar, and more beautiful than I saw her.

The pixie-like girl took one look at me, and she gasped.

"Bella?" she asked.

"A-Alice?" I stuttered out. She couldn't be Alice, could she?

"Bella! What brings you here?" she asked with a goofy grin on her face. Then in the speed of light, she ran to me and hugged me so tight that I had trouble breathing. I was shocked by how cold she was. Then again, Forks is rainy.

"Alice…can't…breathe…" I choked out.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I missed you! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked, curiosity evident on her face.

"Um…I could say the same about you, Alice. What happened to you?" I asked.

Just then, I heard a voice call out.

"Alice, what's taking you so long?" the voice asked, and suddenly a tall man appeared. He had wavy blond hair, and he put his arm around Alice's waist.

"Jazzy! This is Bella, the best friend I told you guys about!" she said, excited. She was bouncing at the spot. Wow, I didn't know that Alice could be so hyperactive!

The man looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he is. In the blink of an eye, 5 more people appeared.

There was a man, who looked about 20, holding hands with a woman who looked like his wife. She had long caramel colored hair, and looked shockingly beautiful as well.

Then there was a big muscled man and a woman who was so gorgeous, that I couldn't help but stare at her. She had long blond hair, and she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

Lastly, there was a boy who looked about my age. He had bronze hair, which was in disarray. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Our eyes locked, and I found my brown eyes staring into his topaz ones. They were like a never-ending pool of gold, and I could easily picture myself drowning in them.

"So, Bella, please come in!" Alice practically squealed. I didn't want to intrude on them, besides I came so that I could get directions.

"Uh, thanks, Alice, but I don't want to intrude. I only wanted to ask for directions to get out of this forest." I told her.

"That can wait! Come in, we need to get reacquainted, after all!" Alice begged, her bottom lip protruding.

"Alright, Alice, if it's okay with your family, that is." I said.

The woman who was with the 20 year old man said, "Oh, it's alright with us, dear. We'd like to get to know you, Alice has been talking about you nonstop since she joined our family."

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, and the inside of the house was twice as beautiful as the outside. She pulled me into the living room, and she sat me down on one of the many couches.

"So, Bella. I'll introduce you to my family first." She said excitedly.

She pointed to the 20 year old man and the woman with him. "That is Carlisle and Esme, my adopted parents."

Then she pointed to the man who had his arms around her. "This is Jasper, my husband." She's married already? Wow, time sure flies by quickly.

Then she pointed to the big muscled man and the gorgeous blonde. "That's Emmett and Rosalie, they're my adopted siblings, and they are married." Emmett smiled and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. Then he walked back to Rosalie, who was still glaring daggers at me.

Lastly, she pointed to the bronze haired man. "That's Edward, and he's single." I smiled shyly at him, and he returned the smile.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Alice encouraged me.

"Um…hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said, looking down at the floor.

I was pondering the fact that Alice was still alive, she was cold, and she had topaz-colored eyes. I froze. No, they couldn't be 'vegetarian' vampires, can they? I've heard about them, they consume animal blood, that's why their eyes are gold. I should ask them. I could sense that this family of vampires were trustworthy, and there's my best friend Alice too. I would tell them what I was too, then. Hopefully that'll assure them that I won't tell anyone their secret.

"Forgive me for asking such a question, but are you guys 'vegetarian' vampires?" I blurted out.

The family had shock expressions on their faces.

"How do you know this, Bella? What are you exactly?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"My mother once told me about all the supernatural creatures that exist. That's how I know. And for your other question, I'm…an angel." I said nervously.

"Interesting. Do you angels have a royal family like we do?" he asked next.

"Yes, we do." I said. I knew what this meant. I had to reveal my real identity as a Princess. I took a deep breath waiting for his next question, which would be him asking who the royal family were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Interesting. Do you angels have a royal family like we do?" Carlisle asked, curious.

Bella took a deep breath and her eyes closed. She looked like she was gathering her courage to tell us something that she had been trying to avoid telling. She opened her eyes, and I couldn't help but look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could easily imagine myself drowning in those chocolate pools.

"Yes, we do in fact have a royal family. King Charlie and Queen Renee." She said in her angelic voice.

"I see. Do you perhaps have a princess or a prince?" Carlisle asked again.

Bella closed her eyes again, and she looked nervous. Why would she be nervous? I tried to peek into her mind, as my gift is to read minds, while Alice's was to see the future and Jasper's was to influence people's emotions. But instead of hearing her inner voice, I found myself blocked by some kind of wall. Why can't I read her mind? Was my gift not working? I tried to read the thoughts of my family, and sure enough, I could still hear them. What was happening?

"Angels cannot conceive children, but for the Queen, a sorceress came, and in exchange for the sorceress' life, the Queen will conceive a child. After the sorceress' death, no other angels will be able to conceive children, royalty or not. The Queen gave birth to the Princess, who stopped aging at the age of 17." Bella said. I noticed that she left the name of the Princess out. I was now very curious as to who this Princess was.

"Who is the Princess? What is her name?" I asked.

"Um…well…the Princess…" she stuttered.

Just then, her necklace shined. Blinding light was coming out from it, and soon it dimmed. The voice of a woman rang out as clear as crystal.

"Princess Bella! Are you safe?" the voice said. I heard Bella mutter 'crap' under her breath. I thought back to the Princess' name. Bella. Bella was the Princess! So that was why she left out the name!

"I'm quite fine, Lady Angela. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Bella asked. She sounded so formal and professional. Of course she does, she's a princess for goodness' sake! But why did she come to Earth? Shouldn't she be in Heaven? I made a mental note to ask her about this later.

"Princess, I just wanted to warn you that Devil Prince Michael Newton might come after you. Be cautious of your actions, Princess. Be safe. Your mother and father have sent their greetings. That is all."

"Very well, Angela. Send my greetings to them as well. Goodbye."

The voice faded, and silence came once again. We were all still in shock that Bella was the Princess of the Angels.

Carlisle was the first person to recover.

"So Bella, you're the Princess, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered quietly.

"Alright, this is my last question. Why did you come down to Earth?"

"Um…there's a big war going on between the Angel Kingdom and the Devil Kingdom. At first my mother thought it was safe to keep me there, as long as I was protected. But the Devils just kept getting stronger, and soon our guards were struggling to keep us safe. My mother thought that sending me to Earth would keep me safe, so here I am. But Angela just warned me that the Devil Prince might pursue me, so now I'm not really sure it was a great idea." She said. It looked like it pained her to talk about the war.

I felt strangely protective of Bella, even though I just met her. I felt this strange pull towards her, as if she was the one holding me on Earth. It seems like my family has taken a liking to her as well, including Rosalie. In fact, she was to one who went over to hug and comfort Bella.

"There, there. It's going to be OK, Bella. We'll keep you safe. You're part of the family now. Are you going to school tomorrow, sweetheart?" Rosalie asked. Her thoughts were kind towards Bella, and she felt as though Bella was her own daughter. It surprised all of us, to say the least.

"I am going to school tomorrow. Thanks for comforting me, Rosalie. I feel like you could be my second mother." Bella said as she hugged Rosalie.

"I feel that you could be my daughter as well. Carlisle, is it OK if me and Emmett become her adoptive parents on Earth?"

"Of course, Rose. Now we have a cover story for Bella as well. So Edward and Alice will go by the surname 'Cullen', Jasper will go by the surname 'Hale', and Bella will go by the surname 'Swan', is that clear?" Carlisle said.

We all nodded our heads.

"Oh, uh, can I call Rose and Emmett 'mom' and 'dad' then?" Bella asked shyly.

Rose smiled so widely I thought her face would crack.

"Of course, darling. Oh, I already love you so much, Bella. Now come here, Emmett, and give our new daughter a hug."

"Uh, Dad, be careful, would you? I'm…uh…a little more fragile than normal humans." Bella said, obviously afraid that Emmett would crush her. Like I would let that happen. I liked Bella even though we haven't talked to each other yet. As in, I like her as more than a friend or sister. I could tell that she was kind, compassionate, caring, selfless, and responsible. I liked that about her.

Emmett gave her a hug, to which Bella responded to eagerly.

We talked to each other for a while, and at midnight, Bella yawned. Oh my goodness, we forgot that she needed sleep!

"Well, Bella, looks like you need your sleep. Would you like me to tuck you in? Since you're living with us now. There's a spare room upstairs for you. Esme kept it ready in case we have guests." Rose said warmly.

"OK, Mom. Um…since you guys don't sleep, can one of you get my car from my house? And some clothes as well, if it's OK." Bella said, blushing.

"Oh, Bella! You don't need to get clothes! I have clothes for you! And me and Rose can take you shopping! How does that sound?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure that it won't be a burden, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Of course not! You're my new sister!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'll go get your car, Bells." Emmett said.

"Thanks, Dad."

Rose ushered Bella out of the room, and went with her upstairs to tuck her in. Okay, Bella is 17, but she accepted Rose's offer to tuck her in. I guess she was just being polite. I loved having Bella with us, for more than one reason. I loved her so much, in a non-brotherly way. Wait, did I just say that? Well, OK, I'll have to get to know her before falling in love with her like this. And I will do so tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

This is very interesting, to say the least. I have never met an angel before, much less their Princess. And now I have a new daughter! I know that Bella is something special, and even Edward agrees with me. I saw the way he looked at her, he had so much love in his eyes. I have never seen my son like this since I created him.

Judging by the way they looked at each other, I think it is safe to think that Bella is Edward's mate. But I will not know for sure until they feel a spark of electricity go through them when they touch. I really do hope that Bella is Edward's mate. He has been alone for so long, with no one to call his own.

Edward interrupted my thoughts when he said, "I hope so too, Carlisle. I really do like her."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Never before has a girl affected Edward so much.

Esme's POV

Bella is such a darling. She's so sweet and caring. I was surprised by the fact that even Rosalie cared for Bella so much as to call Bella her own daughter. I'm sure that with Bella, our family is complete. I could tell that Bella would be Edward's mate. Edward looked at her with such love in his eyes that I would cry if I could.

I couldn't wait to see their relationship blossom. They looked so perfect together.

Alice's POV

SQUEEE! Bella came back! My long lost best friend, who is now my new sister! I was already planning the many shopping trips me and Rose could go with her. I had to get some cute sweaters, skinny jeans, blouses, coats, jackets, leggings, boots, heels, sneakers, dresses, gowns…

"Don't go overboard, Alice. I only hope that she'll survive your monstrous shopping trips." Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He's such a worrywart. Edward rolled his eyes at this statement. Hey, it's true!

I couldn't help but think of the looks Edward gave her just now. They were filled with so much love! Hmm…I bet that Edward and Bella will be together soon! I looked into the future, and sure enough, there was Edward and Bella holding hands in his meadow. Such a lovely scene.

Edward had a wistful look on his face, and I knew from that one look, that Bella was his mate, and that he was falling deeply in love with every minute that goes by.

Jasper's POV

Alice was so happy to have her best friend back, I could sense it in her emotions. It made me super happy too. Bella was such a kind and sweet girl, and I wasn't surprised that Rose warmed up to Bella so quickly, even calling Bella her own daughter.

I knew that I would love her as a little sister. I only hoped that Emmett would actually act more responsible.

Emmett's POV

I ran to my new daughter's house, and when I saw her car, I was jumping up and down in excitement. It was a freaking Ferrari! It was a sleek black, and it looked so cool! I knew Rose would be more than happy to tinker with it, so I quickly started the engine and drove home.

Woooo! This car runs perfectly, baby!

Rosalie's POV

As I watched my new daughter sleep, I couldn't help but admire her. She was stunningly beautiful, even more so than myself, and that was saying something. I didn't even know how I could hate her when I first saw her. She was so sweet and kind. Most 17 year olds don't want their mothers to tuck them in, but Bella allowed me this privilege the moment I asked it of her.

I loved Bella so much, and I would gladly kill if it was to keep her safe from harm. No one will harm her without killing me! If someone dares to harm her, that act alone is punishable by death. How can someone wish to harm this lovely angel sleeping here in my arms?

Just then, I heard Emmett drive Bella's car into our driveway. I wonder what car she has. I slowly stood up, careful as to not disturb my sleeping daughter. I ran down the stairs out to the driveway, where everyone else was. When I saw the car, my mouth dropped open. It was a black Ferrari! I was already thinking about the upgrades that I could add to it.

Edward's POV

Wow. Her car was a black Ferrari. I could hear the gears in Rose's head turning as she pondered about her car upgrades. I may not really understand anything about cars, but I knew some things.

I wanted to watch Bella sleep, so I quietly sneaked upstairs into her room. What I saw made me stand still. She was so beautiful, with her hair spilled around her like a halo, and she looked so peaceful.

"Edward…" she called softly. I thought she was awake, but she was still asleep. She called my name in her sleep! Oh, what joy!

"I'm right here, my love…" I whispered. That's right, I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan. I caressed her cheek, and I felt a surge of electricity go through me. This must be what Carlisle meant by first spark. Bella was my mate!

I finally found my other half, after envying my family, because they had someone to call their own and I did not. Bella must have felt the electricity too, because her eyes fluttered open, and she saw me sitting there.

"Edward…you…you're…my…" she stuttered out.

"Yes…I'm your soul mate…I love you, my Bella." I said lovingly.

"This explains why I was so attracted to you when we first met, then…I knew that I loved you before we even talked to each other. I love you too, my Edward."

I was so happy that she loved me back! I held her in my arms for a while, and then I remembered that she needed to be well-rested for tomorrow.

"Bella, love, you need to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" I said.

"OK, goodnight, Edward. Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I will stay by your side until the day you order me away."

"Then you'll be with me for a long, long time." She said, as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

When I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows, I thought of the exchange between me and Edward last night. Was that a dream, or was it really real? Well, only one way to find out.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I went to my walk-in closet, and an outfit was laid out on my bed. It was a white sweater dress and black leggings. There was also a pair of black ankle boots. I shook my head, fighting a smile. Alice really outdid herself, why couldn't she pick me a t-shirt, jeans, a jacket, and sneakers? I decided that I was going to ask her later.

"Just wear the outfit I laid out for you, Bella! Don't question me!" she yelled from downstairs. Yep, I should tell her that I have sensitive hearing as well. She could whisper downstairs, and I could still hear.

I forgot she could see decided futures, though. I sighed. But it was no problem, seeing as I could shield myself from any power. Including Edward's mind-reading and Jasper's emotion manipulation.

I got dressed quickly, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs. Bad idea. I tripped 3 times along the way, and on the last step, Edward caught me before I made contact with the floor.

"Don't run, love. You are, after all, extremely clumsy." he laughed. Meanie.

But did he just call me "love"? So it wasn't a dream after all!

The whole family chuckled. I smiled.

"Good morning, everyone." I said.

"Morning, Bella." they all said.

"Bella, dear, here's your breakfast." Esme said, handing me a plate of scrambled eggs. They looked delicious.

"Thank you, Esme." I said gratefully. I really didn't want to bother anyone. I could cook my own breakfast.

I took a bite, and the taste was as amazing as the ones I had at home. Home. I fought my tears, I missed my mother and father. I hope all was well at home.

But my new family, being vampires, noticed my unshed tears.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is your breakfast not suitable for your liking?" Edward asked, a look of concern evident on his face.

I shook my head. "It's just that it reminds me of home. I hope that all is well there."

Rosalie sat down beside me and enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, Bella. Everything will be alright. And your car is awesome, by the way! I added some upgrades to it." she said, obviously wanting to distract me. I appreciated it, and I welcomed the distraction.

"Thanks, Mom. You can drive it today. I don't feel like driving." I smiled, knowing she probably wanted to drive it.

"Sweet! Thanks, Bells." she gushed.

I finished my breakfast, and washed the dishes.

"Bella, you don't have to do that, I can do it for you." Esme said.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm not a spoiled princess, you know." I joked.

They all laughed.

We headed to the garage, and Alice and Jasper were going to ride with Mom and Dad, so Edward and I would be driving together.

Once in the car, Edward spoke.

"Are you okay about last night, love? I mean, I know it can be overwhelming..."

"I'm better than okay, Edward. I have you, and I love you so much my heart is going to burst!" I said, meaning every word.

"I love you too, my Bella." he said with so much love in his voice. Then he leaned closer to me, and his lips met mine. The kiss started off slow, and his tongue glided over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it, and our tongues battled for dominance.

I pulled back, gasping for air.

"That was..." I panted, out of breath.

"Amazing." he finished, just as out of breath. Then a worried look crossed over his features.

"Can vampire venom harm you, love?" Edward asked.

"No, it can't, thankfully." I smiled.

"Thank goodness." he sighed, relieved.

We headed to school, and I braced myself for the inconvenient stares and whispers we were going to receive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

As we drove to school, I couldn't help but think of our kiss earlier. It felt so right, like home. She was now my life, my world, my love. My world revolved around this beautiful angel. It's ironic, really. She truly was an angel. I wondered if her blood appealed to vampires. I took a deep breath, and all I could smell were strawberries and freesias. It was the most heavenly scent I've ever smelled, but her blood didn't appeal to me at all. Just...nothing. I was grateful that I wouldn't have to fight to refrain for drinking her blood. I stole a glance at her, and noticed that she was tense, as if she was bracing herself for something.

"What's wrong, love? You look like you're bracing yourself for something. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I froze for a moment. What if she didn't like me because I didn't kiss well? I was very scared for her reply.

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, Edward. It's just that I don't like unnecessary attention, and I bet that you all get stares everyday. You're all so beautiful, and look at me. Just plain, boring Bella. I'll look like I don't belong." She said.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. You're so beautiful. You could rival Rosalie's beauty. No, you're even more beautiful than her." I said. It's true. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie. Even Rose said it herself when Bella was asleep last night. She just didn't see herself clearly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Mom is extremely beautiful, and it takes a lot to beat that, not that I would try."

I sighed. She was a princess, and yet, she wasn't like any other princess. Say, like the vampire princess, Jane. Jane looked like a child, but her power was to inflict pain on someone, to make them feel like they were burning. I shuddered at the thought. Jane was arrogant, selfish, and demanding. She wanted jewels and power, unlike my Bella.

Bella was kind, caring, selfless, beautiful. I could go on and on. She didn't care for jewels or power. She cared for everyone. She would sacrifice herself. She did anything for others. She would even do her own dishes, cook her own food, tidy her own room. She was a true princess, and yet, so many people wanted to harm her. Like I would let them. I would protect her with my life, and I knew my family would, too.

Soon, we arrived at the school parking lot. I parked next to Bella's Ferrari, and I got out and opened the door for Bella. She blushed, and thanked me. I smiled at her, and took her hand.

I led her over to where my siblings were, and as usual, the humans stared at us. I looked over at Bella, who was blushing hard. When we reached our family, I turned her to look at me and I kissed her on the lips. I heard the thoughts of every human male, and they were all filled with envy. I smirked, knowing that she was mine.

"Hey, Bells! Got the attention of every boy in here, don't you?" Emmett boomed. I glared at him. Bella blushed harder, which I didn't think was possible.

"N-no, Dad." She stuttered softly, embarassed.

We all glared at him, excluding my sweet Bella. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, Rosie! What was that for?" He winced. Then he looked over at Bella, who was still blushing hard.

"Oops, sorry Bells. You tell me if any boy bothers you and Big Em will take care of 'em." He said. I palmed my forehead, he was not helping at all.

"Let's go get our schedules, we shouldn't be late on our first day." Bella said softly.

"Yeah, let's go." Jasper said, pulling her out of my grasp and putting an arm over her shoulder. I took her right hand, which wasn't blocked by Jasper. We walked to the front office, where a middle-aged woman froze at the sight of us. Here we go again, I thought.

"You're the Cullens?" She asked, trying to stop her inappropriate thoughts about me. I shivered in disgust.

"Yes, and this is Isabella Swan, our sister, and Edward's girlfriend. We're all adopted." Alice explained. I smiled widely when she said that Bella was my girlfriend.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm . Here are your schedules." She handed us our schedules, and I noticed that mine and Bella's schedule were exactly the same. I made a mental note to thank Carlisle and Esme later. Our schedules were as follows :

English

AP Algebra

Trigonometry

History

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Bella groaned when she saw that we had Gym.

"I can't believe that I have a whole hour of tripping! I can't play sports at all!" She sighed.

I chuckled, and she shot a warning look at me. Jasper and Alice snatched her schedule, and they compared it to theirs. Emmett and Rose compared it to theirs as well. Their minds were filled with protectiveness over Bella. They had every reason to be. Bella was a little more fragile than a human, which means that her bones would break very easily, and we couldn't use too much strength on her. Then I understood why Gym was dangerous for her. I was going to ask Carlisle to write a medical note to the school to explain why Bella and I would not be joining Gym, and that we would take another class instead.

"We have History and AP Algebra together, Bells!" Jasper said.

"We have Trig together!" Alice squealed.

Rose and Emmett looked sadly at her. They were posing as juniors, and we were sophomores, so we only had the same lunch period.

"We only have lunch together, Bells." They both said.

"Oh, it's fine. I have Edward, Alice and Jasper." She assured them.

They nodded.

"Well, let's head to English, love." I said to her. The bell was going to ring soon.

"Okay. Bye, guys! See you soon!" She smiled and waved as we walked to our first class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

School was really tiring. Edward and I skipped Gym because he said that I'm too clumsy and since I'm a little more fragile than normal humans, I could end up hurting myself. I wanted to tell him about my powers, but I guess that would have to wait until we get home, so we could discuss it with Carlisle. I'm sure he wanted to know about my powers.

During lunch, Edward and I were discussing the class that we could attend instead of Gym. He came up with Chemistry. I can't say that I like Chemistry much, but it was only because chemicals tend to cause irritation on my skin. I told Edward that, and he tried to come up with another class, but no ideas came to him. He was very frustrated, and I dared not to speak to him. But soon I said that we could attend AP Calculus. Edward smiled a crooked smile, which made my heart skip a beat. I smiled shyly at him.

Then a boy with pimples all over his face came over to our table. Emmett and Rose glared at him. He looked afraid, so using my power to copy other's powers, I used Jasper's power to calm him down. I wonder what he wanted. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"So, uh, you're Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh! Um, I'm Tyler. Tyler Crowley." Tyler? I think he was in my History class. I didn't pay much attention, though...

I motioned for him to continue, since he clearly hasn't finished speaking yet. Edward growled lowly. I heard it, and turned to look at him. He looked surprised that I could hear him, but quickly recovered.

"So, Bella, you want to go out to a movie with me?" He asked, smiling.

So that was why Edward looked so uncomfortable. Not to mention Jasper, Emmett, and Mom were glaring at him. I think Emmett was more like a brother to me, so I would treat him more like a brother. Rose, on the other hand, acted like my mother. But I should perhaps tell her that she should be my older sister. My mother would kill her if she found out that someone has been trying to replace her.

Everyone was looking at me now, and I realized that I haven't answered Tyler's question. I blushed.

"Sorry, Tyler. I have a boyfriend, Edward." I said, feeling bad.

"Oh. Ok, uh, see you then." He turned back to walk to his table.

The rest of the day passed without any other incidents, and it was now after school. Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to his Volvo, and when I was about to go in, he turned me around to face him.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked. I guess I looked tired. My energy was probably drained because of the portal traveling.

"Yeah, just a little tired because of the portal traveling yesterday." I said, smiling.

"Oh. Ok, let's get you home." He said, opening the door for me.

I got in, and we drove home in comfortable silence. Then I remembered that I needed my musical instruments to be sent here. I decided to call Angela later. She could teleport objects. So could I, but my energy was just too low to use any of my powers.

When we got inside the house, we were greeted by Esme. She gave us a hug, and asked how our day was. We answered that it was fine. Then I said that I needed to call someone to get my things here.

I stepped outside into the garden, letting the wind blow in my face. I took my phone out, and dialed Angela's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Bella! How are you? What do you need?" She asked.

"Hi, Ange. I'm well, thank you. I need my musical instruments sent here, if you please. Do you think you could teleport it to where I am currently residing?" I asked, smiling even though she couldn't see me. She was always so sweet.

"Oh! Of course, it will be there in a minute!"

"Ok. Thank you so much, Ange." I said gratefully, then I hung up.

I turned to face Edward and the whole family. I needed to put all my instruments in my room. Wait, why didn't I tell Angela that?

It hasn't been a minute, so I called Angela again.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked.

"Ange, can you put my things in my room? They're quite heavy." I said.

"Done. Anything else?"

"No, nothing. Thank you again, Ange. I hope I didn't burden you." I said apologetically.

"Of course not, Bella! Rest well, you will need your energy to use your powers. The Devil Prince is pursuing you. It is confirmed. Your mother would like to speak to you now."

My mother's voice was heard on the end of the line.

"Isabella! How are you? Are you well?"

I smiled. Leave it to my mother to worry.

"I'm fine, Mother. How are things at home? Is the situation improving?" I asked.

"Oh, Isabella! I miss you so much. Your father has been extremely tired. His energy is drained most of the time. He does not sleep much. The situation is still the same. The Devils are now trying to break into our palace. Our guards are holding them off, but I fear it would not last long. What should we do, Isabella?" She cried. Tears were running down my face now. The situation was going to be worse. I needed to find a way to stop this. But what could I do?

"Mother, are you well-rested?" I asked. She could use her powers. They weren't as powerful as mine, but it would do.

"Yes, very much so. Why?"

"You could place a force field around the castle. It won't be as powerful as mine, but it would do."

"That is a wonderful idea, Isabella. I will do that right now. It requires some concentration, so I will go now. Keep in touch, alright?"

"Alright, Mother." I said. Then I hung up.

My new family rushed forward to embrace me.

"Let's go inside, I have some things to tell you." I said.

We went inside, and made ourselves comfortable. Edward sat by my side on the loveseat.

"Carlisle, I think that I should tell you my powers." I said. It would be helpful.

"Powers? You have more than one?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. They include a magnet, which allows me to copy powers, a mental shield, the ability to generate force fields, barriers, and control over elements."

"Wow, Bella. That's a lot." He said, looking at me in awe. I blushed, not liking the attention.

I turned to Rose and Emmett. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but this had to be done. My mother would be furious if she knew. I would have to ask Esme and Carlisle to be my parents in this world.

"Rose, Emmett. I think that you should be my siblings instead of parents. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I'm protecting you from my mother's wrath." I said, looking down at my feet.

"It's fine, Bells. We understand. Carlisle and Esme should be your parents." Rose said, smiling.

"Thanks, Rose." I smiled in gratitude.

"I need to relax for a while, will you please excuse me?" I asked the whole family.

They smiled in understanding, and they excused me. I retired to my room, to find all my musical instruments there. There was my harp, grand piano, violin, guitar and flute. Music had always been my escape. I was about to sit down to play my piano, but I saw a movement outside my window. I walked over to my window, and I saw one of the Devils there. How did they know where I was? But one thing is for sure, I needed to go attack it. I couldn't allow harm to come so close to my family. I grabbed my jacket, and ran to the front door in speed as fast as a vampire's. I turned back to see my family sitting there in shock, and I quickly yelled, "I'll tell you later! Stay there!" Then I ran in the direction of the Devil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Bella excused herself and went into her room. I wanted to go with her, but I didn't want to disturb her. She was probably tired because of travelling yesterday. I decided to just let her rest.

I started discussing changing our Gym class into AP Calculus for Bella. Carlisle agreed, and he called the school. Then he turned to me and said that tomorrow we would go to AP Calculus instead of Gym. I nodded.

We were chatting with the family, when suddenly Bella emerged from her room, running to the front door in blinding speed. She put on her jacket, and proceeded to run into the forest. The minds of my family were filled with panic and shock. They were all asking one question : Was Bella running away from us? I froze, and panicked. What if she didn't love me anymore? She can't leave! I love her too much to let her go. I was vaguely aware of Bella's sweet voice yelling, "I'll tell you later! Stay there!"

10 minutes later, we recovered. What did she mean? Why should we stay here? What was wrong? I stood up. There was no way I was going to stay here when Bella might be in danger. Before my family registered that I was going, I was out the door and running in the direction of my Bella's scent.

Soon I heard the sound of a struggle and a terrifying scream of pain. It sounded like my Bella, and I ran towards the sound.

When I saw the sight in front of me, I froze. My Bella was battling a huge, grotesque monster. Was this a Devil? Angela did say that the Devil Prince was pursuing her. I was going to fight alongside her, but she saw me there, and proceeded to generate a barrier between us. I tried to get past it, but it was useless. I could only watch my Bella struggle. I was scared for her. She was tired, and that put her in a disadvantage. What was I going to do if I lost her? I couldn't deal with that. I needed her to live. She was my life. She screamed again, and I looked at her. She was stabbed in the arm with a knife. Her eyes turned black, and I knew she was outraged.

Fireballs appeared on her palms, and she threw them at the Devil. It howled in pain, and tried to attack Bella again. I growled. No one touches my Bella! I knew that her strength was weakening, quickly. She pounced on the Devil, and using her shield, she decapitated it. Then she made a huge fire, only it wasn't red, but blue. She took the body pieces and threw it to the fire. She extinguished the fire, and she tried to walk to me, but she was too weak for it. The knife was still stuck in her arm, and she collapsed. The barrier disappeared, and I rushed to her, dry-sobbing.

"Bella! Are you alright? I'll get you home to Carlisle." I said, panicking.

"No, Edward. I can heal quickly." Her voice was weak.

She pulled the knife out, and threw it away. She placed her hand over it, and closed her eyes. A blue light covered the wound, and she took her hand away. The wound was nowhere to be seen!

"Let's go, Edward. I'm sure our family is very worried." She said. She stood up, only to collapse again.

I caught her, and carried her in my arms. I ran home, and the whole family was pacing outside. When Jasper saw us, he rushed to us.

"Bells! What happened? Are you ok? Carlisle!" He said, frantic.

"I..I'm fine, Jasper. No need to call Carlisle. I just need to rest. I'll tell all of you later." She said, smiling a weak smile.

By now the whole family was crowding around us. She made all of us love her so quickly, and she didn't even know it.

"Edward, take her to her room and let her sleep." Carlisle said calmly.

I went into her room and laid her on the bed. I was about to get up, but she tugged on my sleeve.

"Stay, please, Edward. I need you with me." She said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok, love."

I got in the covers with her, asking her if she was cold. She said she wasn't affected by it. I put my arms around her, and she asked me a question.

"Edward, do you want to sleep?" She asked, smiling her beautiful smile.

I nodded. I wanted to, but it was impossible. She placed her hand on me and said something I could not comprehend. I felt myself become very sleepy, and I pulled her closer to me. Together, we drifted off to the land of slumber.

I heard a relaxing melody when I awoke, and I searched the room for the source of music. My eyes rested on my beautiful Bella playing the piano. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. The song was a beautiful one, a happy one.

"What song are you playing, my sweet girl?" I asked, curious.

She blushed. "Oh, uh, I composed this myself. It's called "Angel Garden". I composed it when I was walking around the palace gardens."

"What instruments can you play, love?" I asked.

"I play the piano, harp, violin, guitar, and flute." She said, smiling. Wow, my angel was truly talented. Even I couldn't play so many. I could only play the piano.

"I play the piano. Oh, we have a spare room next to yours. We have a drum set, which Emmett's, a grand piano, which is mine, and an electric, bass, and acoustic guitar, which is Jasper's. Do you think we could move your instruments there?" I asked. Now we had another musician in the house, and by far the best. My family loved music, and we enjoy playing and listening to it. Alice and Rose often sang when we played.

"Of course, Edward. Do you think we could play music with the whole family today?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, love. Now let's move these." I chuckled.

"No need, Edward. I can teleport all of it into the music room." She closed her eyes, and wrapped all her instruments in an energy ball. Then she snapped her fingers, and they were gone. I heard a soft thud in the next room, which I assumed was her instruments. I shook my head, smiling. We walked out of her room, and I said to our family, "Come on, guys. Bella can play the piano, guitar, violin, guitar, and flute. She wants us to play music."

They nodded eagerly, and we all went in the music room. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the chairs we set up for them, since they enjoyed listening to us, but not participating.

We each took our positions, and I knew this was going to be a great bonding time, especially since I had my mate, my sweet Bella, here with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

As we were settling down to play a song, Esme spoke up.

"Oh! Bella, can you play a song for us? We would really like to hear you play, if that's ok with you?"

I looked over to Bella, who was wringing her hands and blushing. She looked...nervous. I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, love." I whispered, leaning down to her ear. I felt her shiver, and smiled.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll do it." She spoke softly, blushing harder.

She placed her dainty fingers on the ivory keys of the piano, and played with grace and elegance. Then, surprising all of us, she began to sing in the most angelic of voices.

_I have always dreamed of this___

_I'll admit that there was something I missed___

_Wonderin' if it is for real___

_Every mistake, every wrong turn___

_Every time I lost my way___

_Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight___

_With you, finally I can break free___

_With you, I saw a changing in my destiny___

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see___

_How different life turned out to be___

_You were always by my side___

_That you believed in me was enough reason why___

_I didn't stop, didn't give up___

_Even if I sometimes lost hope___

_I did my best, and I am blessed in life___

_With you, finally I can break free___

_With you, I saw a changing in my destiny___

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see___

_How different life turned to be___

_Can I get any higher___

_Tell me, does it get any stronger?___

_I owe it to you, that I made it through___

_I never could've done it, without you___

_With you, I can break free, yeah___

_With you, I saw a changing in my destiny___

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see___

_ How different life turned out to be___

_Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny___

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see___

_How different life turned out to be___

_I've realized that it's my destiny___

When the last note was played, I turned her around and kissed her senseless while our family stared at her in amazement. Their minds were all of awe and admiration. They couldn't believe Bella could play and sing so well. My tongue seeked entrance to her mouth, and she granted it without hesitation. Our tongues battled passionately, and only when Carlisle cleared his throat did we part.

I pulled away, gasping for breath, though I didn't need it. Her face was flushed.

"You were amazing, love. Your voice was so beautiful." I said, my voice filled with love.

She blushed again. I smiled.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

My siblings came over to join us, praising Bella, and went to their respective places. Emmett went to the drum set, Jasper went to his guitars, and I took Bella's place on the piano. We wanted the girls to sing, and Alice's mind gave me a song that she saw them singing. I whispered the name of the song to Jasper and Emmett, and we started playing.

Bella heard the intro, and smiled knowingly. I smiled back, knowing she knew the song. They started singing.

**Bella :**

___It's so rare to find a friend like you___

_Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue___

**Rosalie : ****  
><strong>  
><em>The way we talk<em>__

_The things you say___

_The way you make it all ok___

**Alice :******

_And how you know___

_All of my jokes___

_But you laugh anyway..._

**All :****  
><strong>  
><em>If I could wish for one thing<em>__

_I take the smile that you bring___

_Wherever you go in this world___

_I'll come along___

_Together we dream the same dream___

_Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me___

_Oh ooh oh___

_Three voices, one song___

_And anywhere you are you know I'll be around___

_And when you call my name I'll listen for the sound___

_If I could wish for one thing___

_I take the smile that you bring___

_Wherever you go in this world I'll come along___

_Together we dream the same dream___

_Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me___

_Oh ooh oh___

_Three voices one song___

_If I could wish for one thing I take the smile that you bring___

_With you by my side I can go on___

_Now I have all that I need___

_And the sweetest sound will always be___

_Oh ooh oh ___

_Three voices one song___

_Oh ooh oh___

_Three voices one song___

_Oh ooh oh___

_Three voices one song__  
><em>  
>Carlisle and Esme clapped vigorously. We all smiled widely, and bowed for the fun of it. After we bowed, Bella suddenly collapsed. We all turned to look at her. I caught her before she fell, and laid her head on my lap. What was happening to her?<p>

"What's happening to you, Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, worrying.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. It'll pass in a minute. It's because of your venom. If I come into contact with it, it will make me as indestructible as you are, but without the cold skin, eye color, or diet. And without the gracefulness, might I add. But your skin won't feel cold to me anymore, and my personal strength won't be enough to break a wall or anything. So there's really nothing to worry about." She chuckled softly.

We all sighed in relief.

I stroked her hair, and a moment later, she stood up. I stood up by her side, wrapping my arm around her small waist in case she collapses again. But she did no such thing. Instead, she asked Emmett to pinch her arm. I stared at her, incredulous. Emmett pinched her before I could say anything. But she showed no sign of pain. She smiled instead. Oh! I think she was testing her skin, now that it's as indestructible as ours.

We all laughed, and we proceeded to go to the living room, where Carlisle was planning to ask Bella some questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Edward held my hand as we walked over to the living room. We sat on a sofa beside Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett on the other side of us, and Carlisle and Esme across us. I could tell that Carlisle had some questions for me.

A few minutes passed in silence, and it was broken by Carlisle's voice.

"Bella, may I inquire as to why you ran off earlier?" He asked politely. I see that he thinks he needs to be polite to a Princess. But I wanted them to treat me as they would another person.

"Carlisle, there's no need to be so polite. I may be a princess, but I'm also a person. Please treat me as you would another person. As to your question, I saw a Devil running in the forest near here, and I thought that it was too close to the family for comfort, so I pursued it. I found it in a clearing, and his name was Riley, if I'm not mistaken. We battled each other, and when I sensed Edward's presence, I kept him from reaching me. And the rest, well, I killed it, and Edward carried me home. You know the rest." I said.

Carlisle pondered this for a moment, and nodded.

"How exactly do you kill a Devil? I think we should learn how to if we are to protect you." He said.

"There's absolutely no need to protect me. You kill a Devil the same way you kill a vampire, but the fire can only be lighted by the royal family. As Edward saw, the fire is blue instead of red. Normal fire can't kill a Devil."

They all nodded, grave expressions on their faces.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. He chuckled at that. Then he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was a chaste kiss.

My phone chose to ring at that particular moment. I pulled away, annoyed at my phone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said Angela. I sighed. What was happening now?

I accepted the call, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Ange?"

"Bella! Things aren't going well. We need your help!" She sounded frantic. I frowned. What could be so urgent that they needed my help?

"What? What's wrong, Ange?"

"Angels are losing their gifts, Bella! I don't know how or why. But I do know this, once their gifts are gone, they won't ever come back."

I gasped. Surely Angels could not lose their power. It was written that it would take a lot of power to make an Angel's power disappear. God's appointed messenger Meredith wrote it herself!

"But that's impossible! Meredith wrote it herself!" I said. I was trembling by now.

"I know! That's why everyone is so baffled. We need you here, Bella. Just for a while. You're the smartest person here."  
>"Alright. I'm leaving now. Expect me to be there in 15 minutes." I hung up and ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.<p>

The Cullens walked over to where I was sitting and tried to comfort me. Especially Edward.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Hmm?"

"You're leaving?" He asked quietly, a pained look on his face.

"Only for a day or two." I reassured him. "Besides, what makes you think my people would want me to risk my life if the situation weren't so urgent?" I snorted.

I spoke up again. "My people are extremely...overprotective of the royal family, especially me. I don't know why. I had to have an escort wherever I go."

They all chuckled.

I smiled and stood up. "Well, I have to go. I promised Angela I'd be there in 15."

Their smiles faded, and they all looked sad. Like really down in the dumps.

"Hey, I'm not leaving forever. I'll see you tomorrow." I joked.

They smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes. So I tried to think of something that would cheer them up. I gave them a small compact mirror.

They took it, but their faces had confused expressions on it.

"This is magical. Just open it and say "We would like to see Princess Bella." I explained.

It worked. They all smiled the biggest smiles I've ever seen. I couldn't help but grin.

Edward ran to me and held me in his arms. He tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately. When we pulled away, I sighed.

"How do you expect me to go now?" I teased.

"That's the point." He grinned.

I went outside, the Cullens following me. I turned to face them.

I made my wings appear, and stretched them out as far as they could go. The Cullens stared in awe and wonder.

"Yes, they're my wings, Carlisle." I chuckled, knowing he would ask. He smiled in response.

"Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow!" With that, I took off into the sky, and flew up until I reached the golden gates of Heaven. I teleported to Ange's room, and waited for her so that we could start discussing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

It took only half an hour for Ange to get here. I heard the door slam, and I looked up to find Ange pacing frantically around the room.

"Bella! Finally! Oh, what are we going to do? The guards won't be able to hold those grotesque Devils out any longer. We're losing, Bella!" She cries.

My heart breaks little by little, hearing this...this terrible, horrifying news. What should we do? I needed my parents here to discuss the matter further.

"Ange, call my parents. We need their help."

She makes the call and we wait for about 15 minutes. My parents came running in, matching frowns on their faces.

"Mother, Father." I greeted them. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement. This wasn't the time to have wonderful reunions. It was time for much more serious matters.

We were silent for a while, while I formed a plan in my head. An idea comes to me.

"Alright. I have an idea." I declared, breaking the silence.

"What is it, Isabella?" My mother asks, a hopeful look on her face. I hoped that my plan would stall the Devils from attacking for a while.

I took a deep breath. "They want a battle, do they not?"

They all nodded, wondering where I was headed.

"Let's give them one."

My mother gasped, my father looked shocked, and Ange just smiled.

"May I ask why, Isabella?" My father asks. He is clearly exhausted.

"This will hopefully stall their next attack. They will need to collect more troops." I said calmly.

My father nodded, then smiled. My mother merely nodded.

"But where should the battle take place?" Ange wondered out loud.

"It can't happen here in our home, that's for sure." My mother said with force.

"Then where?" I ask. Unless...no. We're NOT doing this on Earth. Not where my other family lived.

"Earth. We'll do this in the forest near your home, Isabella. You can cast a sound-proof barrier before the battle, in case anyone should hear." Charlie nodded.

"No! Just...no. We can't do this on Earth. Those innocent people, what if they wander around the area? What if they get killed?" I refrain from mentioning the Cullens. No drama was needed at the moment.

"I find that highly unlikely, Isabella. My decision stands firm. No more arguing. Prepare the troops. We're doing this right now. I've had enough." He called someone, probably the general and walked out the door with Renee.

I sighed. I could only cross my fingers and pray that no harm would come to the Cullens, especially Edward. Edward. My sweet, brave Edward. I missed him terribly.

I decide not to tell him about the battle. I didn't want him to come. I will definitely place that barrier.

"Come on, let's get ready, Bells." Ange said softly. She's worried, and for once, I couldn't comfort her.

I went to get dressed in my battle dress, which was sapphire blue and had long sleeves. It ended just above the knee. I put on my black leggings and the boots designed for battle. I grabbed my weapon belt and stuck some daggers in the pockets. I also grabbed my bow and my arrows. Just in case they took away my powers too. I tied my hair into a tight ponytail and went outside the palace, to the golden gates where everyone was.

As soon as they saw me, they started to run to me and hug me, kiss my cheeks, and beg me to stay safe. I smiled at them. I hope I could survive this battle. _Stop it_, I thought to myself. _You asked for it_.

The large gong sounded, and the gates slowly opened. This is it. The army, which consists of 300, 000 men, walked through it first, and my parents and I followed behind. They gave me a long hug, and I struggled to keep my tears in check.

When we arrived at the wide clearing, I immediately casted the sound-proof barrier. The noise would only be faintly heard, and that was only for the supernatural. I hope the Cullens won't notice this. I shielded everyone, including myself, from Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's powers. I knew that they would be able to sense us if I didn't shield them.

The Devils marched forwards, and they had about 350,000 men. We were outnumbered, but my father didn't get discouraged easily. Instead, he attacked. He attacked right away. The troops followed suit, and all hell broke loose.

I stayed at the back, trying to use my powers to absorb any powers they might have. But I didn't get anything. I didn't get a surge of power coursing through my veins. My power was lost! One of it, anyway. I looked around. Who could have possibly caused this? I saw a Devil smirk at me. I started to run towards it, but a small hand held me back. I turned to look at the owner of the hand, irritated. It was Renee.

"Bella."

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, curious and annoyed at the same time.

"Do you remember the song I made for you when you were a child? The song I told you to remember forever?"

I remembered. She made that song just for me, and it was special. I loved it.

I nodded.

"Let's sing it while we fight. I want to sing it, this time with you." My mother smiled.

I smiled as well.

"Very well then." That was all it took. We were singing.

_Here we are, far from home___

_A little bit hungry and a little alone___

_But it's alright___

_Yeah, it's alright___

_'Cause in this room, there might be friends___

_Can't see how the story ends___

_But it's alright___

_Yeah, it's alright___

_We can start anew___

_Can't go back so we gotta go on___

_We'll stick together, staying strong___

_There's a diamond castle in my mind___

_And someday soon___

_We're gonna find it (x4)___

_Somehow things are looking up___

_Feeling like we've changed our luck___

_I can see life, in a new light___

_Can't stay long (can't stay long)___

_Passing through (passing through)___

_Don't know where we're going to___

_But it's alright___

_'Cause we just might___

_Find a way that's true (find a way that's true)___

_Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)___

_We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…)___

_There's a diamond castle in my mind___

_And someday soon___

_We're gonna find it (x2)___

_We're gonna find the perfect place for us to be___

_And hear our melody set free___

_Climb the highest mountain just to see___

_To see…___

_Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)___

_We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…)___

_There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind…)___

_And someday soon___

_We're gonna find it___

_Can't go back, so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)___

_We'll stick together, staying strong___

_There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind)___

_And someday soon___

_We're gonna find it (x6)___

_Someday soon…__  
><em>  
>As we finished the song, I felt a very familiar presence. I scanned the area. There, standing behind the barrier, were the Cullens. They were staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. I had no time to acknowledge them. I had to help my people.<p>

I ran towards the battlefield, using my power to control elements, I created dozens of fireballs, shooting them at the enemy. I spread my wings and flew up high into the sky. I wrapped a little of each element around me, created a spiral which wrapped me in it. Everyone below was looking at me in fascination, astonishment, pride, and from the Devils, hatred, irritation and pure fear. They were scared. As they should be. I was also aware that the Cullens were staring at me in the same way as the Angels were.

I took several deep breaths, and wrapped the end of the "element ribbon" around my pointer finger and shot it at the Devils. As soon as I shot it, I began counting the number of Angels. There were only about 100,000 of us left. I looked for Ange and my parents. Ange looked fine, thankfully. I was devastated to see that my father hadn't survived. I let my tears fall freely as I searched for my mother. Please don't let her be dead, I thought. I found her at last, and she was waving me over.

I landed right beside her, and saw that she had been shot with arrows and bullets alike. I cried harder. My mother reached into her pants' pocket and took out a piece of paper. By this time, the Devils had started to retreat. My attack had done a lot of damage. Now everyone, excluding the Cullens, are gathered around us, whispering frantically.

I took my mother in my arms and cried. At least she wasn't dead yet.

"Call the medics immediately! We need help. NOW!" I yelled. The medics rushed forwards and examined my mother. They shook their heads, and I knew what it meant. It was too late to save her. I burst into a new set of tears. My mother tugged my sleeve.

She handed me the paper and told me to unfold it. It was the lyrics to a song.

"I-i made it m-myself a f-f-few months ago." She struggled to get the words out.

"R-remember them, Isabella. I've attached the music sheet and a recording of me singing it. Now, sing it to me. Let me hear you sing just once more, my Bella."

I took a shaky breath, and began to sing the most motivating and meaningful song I've ever heard.

_Hidden beneath the ground___

_Is the spring that feeds the creek___

_Invisible as the wind___

_That you feel upon your cheek___

_And every breeze that whispers___

_Reminds us constantly___

_Sometimes what's real_

_Is something you can't see___

_Believe in all that can be___

_A miracle starts whenever you dream___

_Believe and sing from your heart___

_You'll see your song will hold the key___

_Waiting behind the clouds___

_Is the sky that's always clear___

_And chasing away the doubts___

_You watch the sun appear___

_It's shining to remind you___

_As each new day begins___

_There's always hope if you___

_Just let it in___

_Believe in all that can be___

_A miracle starts whenever you dream___

_Believe and sing from your heart___

_You'll see your song will hold the key___

_You can paint the stars___

_You can touch the sky___

_Spread your wings and discover___

_You can fly___

_You won't know until you try___

_Believe in all that can be___

_A miracle starts whenever you dream___

_Believe and sing from your heart___

_You'll see your song will hold the key___

_Believe and dream what can be___

_Ask with your heart and you will receive___

_Believe, the beauty is yours to see___

_Your song will hold the key___

_Believe___

_Believe___

_When you believe___

_Believe__  
><em>  
>I sobbed at the end. My mother smiled weakly.<p>

"Beautiful, as always, Bella. Don't ever stop singing." She took out another envelope and handed it to me.

"Read it later. Sing the chorus of the song we sang during the battle with me."

Together, we began to sing again.

Can't go back so we gotta go on

We'll stick together, staying strong

There's a diamond castle in my mind

And someday soon...

After singing that part, she closed her eyes, and her hold on me loosens. I sobbed a little, but I was determined to finish the song. I opened my mouth to sing the last sentence.

We're gonna find it

I watched as they cleaned up the mess. I sat in the corner, crying with my head on my knees. I lost my parents today. If only I didn't suggest the battle. They'd still be here with me. It was all my fault.

I left the barrier up, not wanting to face the Cullens just yet.

I cried some more. Ange said that it would be better if I didn't go to their funeral. I agreed.

When I turned to see the Cullens, I saw that all of them had left, probably wanting to give me space. Well, all but one. Edward was standing there, clawing at the barrier desperately. He caught my eye, and pain and agony were evident in his topaz eyes.

"Let me in, Bella. Please. I need to hold you, comfort you. I need you, love. Please." He begged.

I let the barrier down, and he rushed to my side, holding my face to his chest as I cried. He stroked my hair lovingly and whispered words of comfort. I relaxed, and stopped crying. I accepted my parents' deaths. There was nothing to cry about anymore. There was only pure hatred, and it was directed at those nasty, uncivilized Devils. I'll have my revenge the next time I see them, but for now, I needed the comfort and sense of security only a family could provide. And Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I carried my Bella home, worrying. She hadn't said anything, just clinging to my shirt. I looked down at her, to find her sleeping soundly in my arms. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I could've lost her today. Why hadn't she told us about the battle? Did she find us untrustworthy? I made a mental note to ask her later.

Before I even stepped foot in the house, my family crowded around Bella in my arms.

"Is she okay? What happened?" They all started asking questions all at once.

"Stop!" I commanded. They stopped asking, then they looked at Bella, who was undoubtedly woken up by the noise. They had apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry, Bells." Jasper and Emmett apologized.

She smiled softly. "It's fine, guys. Really. Edward, put me down please."

I looked at her, uncertainty evident on my face.

She sighed, and hopped out of my arms. She stood erect before me.

"Sit down, everyone. I'm sure you have questions."

We all sat down, and I pulled Bella onto my lap. I tilted her head to kiss her, but she turned her head back around. I frowned. Did she hate me now? She never avoided my kisses.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. How did you find out about the battle? I cast a sound-proof barrier around the battlefield." She asked calmly, but I could see that she was tired.

"Um...we heard you singing, so...uh.." I stuttered, embarrassed.

"Oh. Ok. So, I didn't tell you guys because it was a last minute decision. Any more questions?" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Who made the decision? And why? Why did you have to go? Couldn't they send only the soldiers?" I asked.

That was clearly the wrong thing to ask. She got off my lap and stood up. She turned around to glare at me. I was confused. Why was she acting this way?

"Edward, do you realize that what you just said was really selfish? First, _I _made the decision. They were going to attack the palace, Edward. What did you expect me to do? And really? Sending the soldiers, who have no powers? Sending them alone is a suicide mission for them, you jerk!" She yelled.

I was stunned. She never yelled at me.

Before I could apologize, she ran out the door. My whole family glared at me. I groaned. I ruined things with her, that was for sure.

"How could you, you idiot! You're so selfish! I can't believe you're actually my brother!" Rose yelled. Her eyes were flaming with anger. I flinched.

Jasper and Emmett stood up and came over to where I was sitting. They were both pissed off as well.

Jasper punched my stomach, and I grunted in pain. Emmett punched my face twice. I guess I deserved it for hurting the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Don't you EVER go near our baby sis again. Not until she forgives you." Emmett said. He was terrifying when he was angry.

"We'll literally kill you if you do. NO ONE hurts MY baby sis and gets away with it." Jasper added.

Alice came over and slapped my face. Hard.

"Apologize. I won't guarantee that she'll forgive you, but she's considering going back to Heaven. She wants to get away from you, and she can't believe such a jerk is her mate. She refuses to believe that you're her soul mate, anyway." She smirked.

I flinched again. She hated me. How could I have been so stupid?

Carlisle and Esme just gave me disappointed looks, which made me feel even worse.

I got up to follow Bella, but was stopped by my brothers.

"Where do you think you're going, Ed? Didn't we warn you to STAY AWAY from the little one?"

Alice stopped them with a smirk. "Let him go, guys. Like I said, she hates him. It may be fun to see him be rejected for the first time ever."

They all smirked, and I ran out the door, trying to sniff out my Bella's scent. There was nothing. Damn it, she masked her scent. I knew she lost her magnet, so that left her control of the elements, and her shield.

I heard my Bella's voice, so I followed the sound. What I found was shocking. Bella was with a dark-skinned man with tattoos all over his arms.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Well, darling. Their royal highnesses banished me, remember?" He sneered.

"Don't you dare disrespect my parents! They had every reason to banish you!"

"Do they, _Princess_?" He spit out the title like it was trash.

"Don't call me that, Jacob Black!"

"Fine. Your parents are dead, aren't they? Good riddance."

I could see tears welling up in my Bella's eyes. I wanted to punch the guy.

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled. As if on cue, a storm brewed. Thunder clapped loudly. The lightning burned several trees. The wind was blowing really hard.

But through it all, Jacob just smirked.

"Well, Princess. Perfect weather for a dance. May I?" He held put his hand.

Bella smiled evilly. "Of course, dear sir." She put her dainty hand in his enormous one. I wanted to rip his hand off her.

What I didn't expect was that they started using their powers to attack each other.

Bella used fire and wrapped it like a ribbon around her. She took the end of t in her finger and held it out like a whip.

Jacob used electricity. He made them into balls, and shot them at her.

Their fight really looked like a graceful dance. Bella would dodge his attacks and lash out at him, but he would duck and shoot another ball of electricity at her.

At the end, Bella won. She pinned him down using her shield, and let him up. They were both smiling.

Jacob held out his hand for a handshake. "Well, it seems you're still the unbeatable warrior princess."

Bella took his hand and shook it, smiling. Her smile was friendly, and it took me by surprise.

"And you're still the wild, reckless boy." She laughed.

They laughed until Jacob slid his arms around her tiny waist. I growled softly. That was my Bella. Mine!

If Bella heard me, she didn't do anything to acknowledge it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stayed in that position for a while. I refrained from pulling the boy off my Bella. When Jacob leaned down to kiss her, she pulled away.

"No, Jacob. No." She shook her head.

Jacob crossed his arms. "Then when can I do that? God, Bells."

"Never, Jake. You know that."

"Why? You have a mate?" I froze in my spot.

"I...I don't know. I guess I do. But he's...ugh, never mind. I don't have a mate." She stated. That statement made my heart break. She didn't consider me her mate. Before I even considered it, I walked over to them.

"You do have a mate. Me." I said quietly.

Bella turned to face me, anger evident on her beautiful face.

"Really? You don't even understand my priorities."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I begged.

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know, Edward." She opened her eyes.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, clinging to her and inhaling her fragrance.

She tried to get me off her, but I remained unmoved. She finally gave up.

"Please, love? Take me back, I'm begging you. Please. I...I love you." I said, pleading for her to take me back.

She took a deep breath.

"Let me decide. Give me time until the end of the day."

I nodded.

"Let's go home, Edward." She said.

I waited for her to say goodbye to Jacob, and then we ran home together.

Alice let us in, and asked if everything was okay between me and Bella.

I shook my head. "She needs time to decide."

"I'm going to my room. I'm pretty tired after all this." Bella said, yawning.

My family nodded, and watched as she disappeared into her room.

Soon we heard the sound of a piano being played, and the most beautiful voice joining it.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

I couldn't tolerate my overflowing love for her any longer, so I stepped into her room. She teleported her piano here.

"You're not alone. You have all of us, especially me." I whispered.

She looked up and smiled so beautifully that I couldn't resist going over to her and kissing her on her luscious lips. She tasted like strawberries. Delicious. She kissed me back. I was overjoyed. I kissed her again. She pulled away, smiling.

"You're forgiven." Those two words made me kiss her again. She laughed.

"Now get off, Edward. I wanna play music." She whined.

I chuckled and got off, and she started singing the song her mother made for her.

_Hidden beneath the ground_

_Is the spring that feeds the creek_

_Invisible as the wind_

_That you feel upon your cheek_

_And every breeze that whispers_

_Reminds us constantly_

_Sometimes what's real_

_Is something you can't see_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see your song will hold the key_

_Waiting behind the clouds_

_Is the sky that's always clear_

_And chasing away the doubts_

_You watch the sun appear_

_It's shining to remind you_

_As each new day begins_

_There's always hope if you_

_Just let it in_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see your song will hold the key_

_You can paint the stars_

_You can touch the sky_

_Spread your wings and discover_

_You can fly_

_You won't know until you try_

_Believe in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe and sing from your heart_

_You'll see your song will hold the key_

_Believe and dream what can be_

_Ask with your heart and you will receive_

_Believe, the beauty is yours to see_

_Your song will hold the key_

_Believe_

_Believe_

_When you believe_

_Believe_

The whole family had come in by now, and were happy to see Bella smiling happily again.

"Do you miss your parents, Bella?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I have you and Carlisle, don't I?" She smiled.

"Of course, Bella! Oh, I'm so happy! Our family is complete now!" Esme gushed.

We chuckled.

"Sing another song, Bells!" Alice squealed.

Bella chuckled. "Okay, pixie. Don't damage my ears though."

Alice rolled her eyes.

Bella started playing again.

_There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of_

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_

_When these broken hands are whole again_

_We'll find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on_

_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us_

I wished I could cry when she sang that song. She sang the song for me. I picked her up into my arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She returned the favor.

She pulled away so that our foreheads were touching. "I love you." She whispered.

I kissed her lips softly and whispered against her lips. "As I love you."


End file.
